5ylfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnimatrix Devices
Omnimatrix Devices '''are extremely rare level 20 tech devices from the planet Galvan Prime that alter the DNA of its user into one of many species from their database. The Omnimatrix Devices are built from Matrix Cores, black devices with circuit patterns and the Intergalactic Peace Symbol on top and cosmetic features adjusted to their user. The Omnitrix The '''Omnimatrix, often referred to as the Omnitrix, is one of Azmuth's creations, it's the successor to the and the improved version of the Ultimatrix and the Prototype Omnitrix. It was given to Ben Tennyson 5 Years Ago and it's used by him in 5 Years Later. Appearance The Omnitrix typically looks like a wristwatch. When Ben received the Omnitrix five years ago, it had a white and green color scheme. The Omnitrix had three green buttons on each side. It had a faceplate that had two green stripes forming an outline for the Intergalactic Peace Symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, it reveals the Omnitrix's core. The Omnitrix slowly recalibrated over five years. Now, the Omnitrix's color scheme is white, grey and green. It has a black faceplate with two light green stripes which represent the Intergalactic Peace Force's symbol. It has two grey buttons on each side that, when pressed, cause the faceplate to split into two and reveal the Omnitrix core. The Omnitrix now has the same dial as the recalibrated Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. After Ben activated the Uniform Mode in Chapter 7, the Omnitrix is now more like a glove with a black-green and white color scheme. The Core is now on the forearm and has three vents on each side. The vents light up green if the "Powerhouse Playlist" is activated. In 5 Years later, Ben has learned how to change the appearance of the Omnitrix at will. Capabilities Usage Usage 5YL Omnitrix 2.png|Activating 5YL Omnitrix 3.png|Alien Selection 5YL Omnitrix 4.png|Alien Confirmation In 5 Years Later, the Omnitrix is accessed by pressing two grey buttons on each side, causing the faceplate to split in two. The core pops out and the alien holograms appear. When the right alien is selected, the Omnitrix is slammed down in order to transform. * The Omnitrix can be used by voice command or thought with the Master Control unlocked. ** Ben dials the Aliens out of habit even though in 5 Years Later he has access to Master Control. * In 5 Years later the Omnitrix alien selection is similar to the interface from Omniverse, the fourth series in the Ben 10 franchise, but it now has an extra slot for the selected alien icon above it. |-|Features Features * The Omnitrix allows the user to change their genetic code and turn into one of many aliens from the Omnitrix's alien arsenal that are sorted into playlists of ten aliens. **The Omnitrix transformations are the prime example of the species being healthiest, strongest and most versatile. **The Omnitrix automatically use the molecules of it's wearer's clothes to create coverings for the transformations. **The Omnitrix's placement varies between transformations it can be placed anywhere on the transformation for example chest, head etc. **The Omnitrix Aliens all have green eyes with some exceptions like Heatblast. **The Omnitrix can supply transformation with the necessary equipment for safe use, such as Goop's antigravity projector, Ripjaws breathing brace, and NRG's suit. * The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. * The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that changes user back to their original form when they are done using the form they transformed into. ** Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed can also switch the user between different transformations. * The Omnitrix can analyze the opponent's moves and can show playbacks of battles. * The Omnitrix can be used as a communicator. * The Omnitrix can be plugged into the Plumber Base's computer towers and presumably other computers. * The Omnitrix can repair DNA damage. * The Omnitrix has Voice Commands. * The Omnitrix has a settings panel in which Ben can activate several modes that change the look of the Omnitrix, his outfit and other settings that change alien selection display, the alien he will turn into in case he is knocked out etc. * The Omnitrix can import basics instincts of the alien into Ben's brain seconds after transforming, this feature is very useful when Ben transforms into a new alien. * The Omnitrix can unlock new transformations, modes and new features using codes which are activated using the dial. * The Omnitrix has a list of transformations which can be used to read notes about transformations from Plumber's database, from Azmuth and add notes. It can also be used to label transformations by their "hero name". **Ben spends eight hours once a week looking at this list and learning about the transformations he has yet to use. * New Functions, such as The Powerhouse Playlist can be created by Ben at any time. |-|Modes Modes * Active-Omnitrix has all the power it needs and is capable of transforming Ben. * Recharge Mode-Omnitrix is out of power and recharges itself. However, this mode is inactive due to Ben having access to Master Control. * Scanning-Omnitrix scans new DNA that isn't present in the Omnitrix's database. It creates an alien that is the prime example of the species along with clothes, life support, and whatever the transformation needs. * Randomizer-In this mode the Omnitrix changes the alien form randomly in short periods of time. * Life Form Lock-When this mode is active Ben can stay in alien form as long as he wants should the situation call for it. However, this mode is rendered useless because of Ben currently having access to Master Control. * Self-Destruct Mode-During this mode Omnitrix gathers energy and blows up. This mode can create an explosion that can destroy everything in the universe if its set to a few days. However, it can also be set for a different amount of time such as 30 seconds leading to a small explosion that can only destroy the user, it was used by Ben to defeat Vilgax while he had Prototype Omnitrix in the last episode of Alien Force, the second series of the Ben 10 franchise. * Hard Reset-This Mode makes the Omnitrix shutdown and activates itself again. This can lead to some functions being unavailable such as the ability to transform DNA. * Voice Command Mode-Gives user access to voice commands. *'Menu'-This menu has many functions, for example, a Map and a Mode Select Screen for the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix menu also displays icons on tabs such as Return to the Transformation Selection Menu, Messages, More Options, Return to the Main Menu, Omnitrix Settings and Altimeter. *'Master Control'- The Omnitrix has a "Master Control" which gives Ben unlimited transformation time, transforming into an alien or switching between transformations using thoughts, no mistransformations and unlocks every single DNA sample in the Omnitrix database. Master Control can only be accessed by Azmuth's voice command or by code. |-|Cosmetics Cosmetics * Stealth Mode-This mode makes the Omnitrix invisible. * Uniform Mode-This mode allows the user to change the Omnitrix's appearance and it creates a uniform plus a scan visor for the user. * Classic Mode-This mode makes the Omnitrix look like the Prototype Omnitrix. * Factory Mode-This mode removes all the firewall and outer shell cosmetics of the Omnitrix. * Protection Mode-This mode is adaptive, it creates protection for the user, for example, an armor. Transformations Main Article: Ben's Arsenal The Omnitrix allows Ben to transform into a variety of aliens, commonly referred to as Ben's Arsenal in 5 Years Later. His arsenal is organized into "playlists" of 10 aliens each. The Omnitrix contains about 1,000,000 DNA samples from the Milky Way Galaxy and it also contains DNA from the rest of the Local Group, for example, the Andromeda Galaxy. It also contains DNA samples from outside of it which Ben acquired on his Adventures such as MonKi. The Omnitrix also contains a few DNA samples not native to Ben's Universe such as Lank. Special Playlists The Powerhouse Playlist This Playlist contains The Omnitrix's 10 most powerful transformations. It is ordinarily locked on The Active Playlists but can be unlocked if the user enters code 4317. When activated, the vents on the Omnitrix light up. At the time of Chapter 8: Risen it is known to contain Atomix, MonKi, The Void, Way Big, Clockwork, and Alien X. Ben is able to activate this playlist even while transformed and can isolate himself to only the Powerhouse Playlist if he wishes to. Inactive models The Prototype Omnitrix The Omnimatrix, mostly known as Omnitrix or Prototype Omnitrix '''was an alien device found by Ben Tennyson eleven years ago that stuck itself upon his wrist and did just what it did. It was used by Ben until it self destructed in order to stop Vilgax from using it. It was replaced by Ultimatrix and later on by the New Omnitrix. Appearance When Ben found the Omnitrix it looked like a rather large 'wristwatch'. It's color scheme was primarily black, white, and green, with a grey and green button on the side, used to open the core. Its dial was grey and green with the Intergalactic Symbol of Peace in the middle. When the Omnitrix was activated it showed the silhouette of an alien in Ben's arsenal of aliens. 5 Years Later it recalibrated and it became sleeker and smaller, and it's color scheme consisted of mostly green and black. The colors inside the dial changed from green and grey to green and black. When activated, the recalibrated Omnitrix displayed aliens hologram above the dial. Capabilities The Prototype Omnitrix worked similarly to the current Omnitrix with some minor differences. The Ultimatrix The 'Ultimate Omnimatrix, '''mostly known as the '''Ultimatrix '''was a version of the Prototype Omnitrix which was created by Azmuth which was later stolen by Albedo and completed by him. After the Prototype Omnitrix was destroyed it was taken by Ben from Albedo and used by him until he got the New Omnitrix. The Ultimatrix was destroyed by Azmuth sometime after Ben got the New Omnitrix. Appearance The Ultimatrix resembled a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface was similar to the Omnitrix, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm. The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. In Chapter 8 the Ultimatrix was seen while being used by Albedo in a flashback while Cooper explained it's backstory. It looked the same as when Ben had it but its green elements were red instead. Capabilities The Ultimatrix similarly to the current Omnitrix and The Prototype Omnitrix. The Ultimatrix lacked some functions of the Prototype Omnitrix and had the Evolution Feature which placed and alien into a simulation about million years or so in what is described as the worst-case scenario. The DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. The evolved transformations were more combat centered than their normal forms. History The Prototype Omnitrix The Prototype Omnitrix was created by "the first thinker" Azmuth from Galvan Prime, in order to allow the user to walk in shoes of other species as a device of peace following the destruction of a planet caused by Azmuth previous creation Ascalon sword. The Prototype Omnitrix was discovered by Ben Tennyson when he was ten years old and stuck itself upon his wrist. At first, it allowed him to transform into his "Original Ten" but later on the number of his transformations grew. The Omnitrix recalibrated itself when Ben put it back on when he was fifteen years old, which changed its appearance functionality and reset his playlists which gave him a new set of ten aliens, which currently is Playlist 3. Further on The Prototype Omnitrix was later self-destructed in order to stop Vilgax from using it. It was then replaced by the Ultimatrix as Ben's Omnimatrix Device. The Ultimatrix After 5 Years The Alliance hacked into the Plumbers Database and stole the Ultimatrix Blueprints in order to build a giant version of it in order for Eon to achieve his boundless Ultimate Form. In ''Chapter 8: Risen upon arriving, at the battlefield Cooper proclaims that the machine Eon is connected to is a giant Ultiamtrix and then tells Danny the backstory behind the Ultimatrix. The Omnitrix Azmuth worked on the newer version of the Omnitrix ever since Ben took possession of the Prototype Omnitrix eleven years ago. Azmuth completed the Omnitrix and deemed Ben worthy to wear it five years ago after he defeated Vilgax at the end of Ultimate Alien, the third series in the Ben 10 franchise. He used Azmuth's previous creation, Ascalon, and after absorbing nigh-omnipotent power, he chooses to give up all of its power, showing how he had matured. On Ben's 18th birthday, Azmuth granted Ben the Master Control. Appearances '''The Omnitrix 5 Years Later * ''Chapter 1: Alienated'''' (First Appearance) * [[Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost|''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost]] * ''Chapter 3: Reunion'' * Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods ''(Alternate Versions) * [[Chapter 5: Oversight|''Chapter 5: Oversight]] * ''Chapter 6: Weightless'' * ''Chapter 7: Fold'' * ''Chapter 8: Risen'' And Beyond * Episode 1: Terradino * Episode 2: Methanos The Prototype Omnitrix *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' (First Appearance) *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods (Alternate Versions) *[[Chapter 5: Oversight|''Chapter 5: Oversight]] (Flashback; recalibrated) *''Chapter 7: Fold'' (Flashback) The Ultimatrix * ''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'''' (First Appearance; cameo)'' * ''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'' (Cameo) * Chapter 8: Risen (Flashback) Gallery Main Article: Omnimatrix Devices/Gallery Trivia * Ben can access his transformation through mental commands, now having access to Master Control, but continues to manually use the Omnitrix out of habit. * The plural for Omnitrix is "Omnitrices." * According to Gwendolyn Tennyson, it takes the Omnitrix 0.8 seconds to switch between transformations. Chapter 6: Weightless * The Omnitrix cannot scan Ghosts * The Scan Visor Ben uses in Uniform Mode, has three stickers on it. These stickers are a Mr. Smoothy Cup, a Sumo head, and the logo for the band [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/There_for_Tomorrow There for Tomorrow], the band who did the Alien Swarm Song. * Ben keeps the broken Prototype Omnitrix faceplate in his office. * The Official Omnitrix has a Classic Mode which makes it look like the Prototype Omnitrix. References